Key to the Darkest Legacy
by I no longer remember
Summary: Another AU for the Professor Layton universe. This one taking place at the top of the tower in the Targent Headqaurters. Warning: This is rather dark fanfic, especially compared to what I normally write, so ya know. If thats not ya style, I don't recommend reading. Hope ya'll do like it however. Stay awesome everyone.


**_OK, so it turns out stupid me who is stupid did have that other story I mentioned in Ezio's Thoughts. Suppose I ought be grateful for that, and I am, but Im also annoyed with myself fr forgetting. Thankfully the 90 day period on this being retained here on FF wasn't up so it was saved. Praise the skies for that._**

 _ **Just a pre-warning to everyone, this may be considered a slightly darker tone what I usually write. If memory serves me well, I don't normally write anything dark or depressing, with the exception of the one-shot Aurora: Dark and Light. This fanfic, like the aforementioned one takes places in Azran Legacy, atop the Obsidian Tower in the Nest, Targents HQ. Its a slight AU, like alot of my fics, and I really hope you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **Lets begin.**_

 _ **The Key, to the darkest Legacy**_

Aurora walked forward, nearing the end of the eagle statue, protruding from one of the corners of the colossal tower, where Targent's leader, Bronev normally gave orders from.

Behind here, based solidly on the roof, was Professor Layton, his apprentice Luke, assistant Emmy Altava, and world renowned archaeologist, Professor Sycamore. Layton and Luke were both at the start of where the eagle statue began.

Aurora walked forward another step, clutching the damned key close to her chest, the wind whipping from behind, causing her dark blonde hair to fly forward in front of her face, which wore a somewhat pained, sad expression.

"As long as I remain, only ruin awaits," she said quietly, though Layton and Luke both caught her every word. "But... if I were gone."

"Thats not true!" Layton said hurriedly, his hand stretching out toward her as he said it. Luke stood behind him, wearing a fearful expression, petrified at what his friend might be about to do.

"Even if you were to leave us now its to late," Layton continued quickly, lowering his hand as he talked. "Events beyond our control are already in motion. The world is in great peril, your death will not change that now."

"So what am I supposed to do?!" Aurora asked, almost demandingly, turning back toward him. "This key... its a Key to the darkest Legacy. The darkest the world will ever see!"

"Come with us," Layton suggested, stretching his open palm toward her, as though beckoning her to come back to the safety of the roof, away from the brink of the statue she stood on. "Help us secure the Azran Legacy!"

Aurora stood, facing him and Luke, thinking. Inside her head, a battle raged. One part of her thought that if she went with the Professor and took the key, things might end up for the better.

They might be able to put a halt to Targents plans, and prevent a disaster, the likes of which the earth had not seen for over a million years.

But the other side of her brain feared that things still might turn out for the worst. That the Azran Legacy might still deliver... the end. Aurora now understood what waited inside the Lost Sanctuary.

And regardless of what might end up happening, she had no desire to risk the Azrans worst mistake from being unleashed.

No. It couldn't be risked. Aurora's face now wore a determined expression. She could not risk it. The consequences could be to great. She turned her back on the Professor and Luke and returned to walking toward the edge of the platform.

"No! Aurora!" Luke cried from behind her.

Aurora stopped just short of the stone eagles beak. She turned back.

"Im sorry! But this must be done!" she said. "I cannot risk the Legacy be unleashed."

"Now my dear! We cannot be to hasty about things!" Layton called to her, as he himself stepped onto the stone eagle and began carefully walking toward her, taking care not to fall. Aurora turned back again, and took one more step toward the edge.

"No!" everyone behind her cried simultaneously.

The Azranian girl lifted the key up as she leaned toward the edge, and... dropped it. The key fell toward the the earth. Aurora remained firmly planted on the eagle platform, and watched as the key fell.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ahh!" she cried out in fear as she wheeled around and began to slip backwards. She had almost gone over the edge herself before Layton grabbed her wrists and pulled her back onto the platform. Without word her began guiding her back to the roof, off the statue.

Aurora's face was expressionless. Luke's was shocked, as was Emmy's. The Professor's was a slight mix of determination and worry. He looked down at Aurora, as he guided her back onto the roof.

"Aurora my dear, are you alright," he asked worriedly.

"Yes," she whispered back.

"Aurora, why did you throw the key over the edge like that?" Emmy asked concernedly.

"I...I," Aurora started. She closed her mouth, her voice failing her.

"We need that, otherwise Targent might get a hold of it," Luke said fearfully.

"Thats right. We can't let them get their hands on the Legacy!" Emmy said.

Luke leaned ever so slightly over the barrier on the roofs edge, so he could see the dirty streets hundreds of feet below the group. "I see it. I see the key," Luke cried out. He pointed down at the ground, far below. The key appeared undamaged. It lay, flat against the ground.

"One of us ought to go down there and get it," Emmy said sharply.

"Your right Emmy," Layton agreed. "Professor Sycamore, do you think you could-" Laytons voice halted abruptly. He had noticed that Sycamore was no longer with them on the roof. Luke looked over the edge of the roof again and spotted a man charging toward the key. The man wore a long billowing cloak.

He bent down to pick up the key. Emmy joined Luke in looking over the edge, pulled out her trusty camera and used its zoom-in lense to focus on who was picking up the key.

Suddenly the man stood up, turned and looked straight up at them, wearing both a mask that covered his eyes, and a Cheshire grin. Emmy snapped a picture and the others crowded around to look at who the key thief was.

"Descole!" Three of the four cried out.

"Wait, so we've been travelling with Descole this whole time?!" Luke said, shocked.

"It would seem so Luke," Layton said, his face wore a surprised expression.

"And now he has the key, we have to go after him!" Emmy said quickly. "We can't let him reach the Sanctuary Professor!"

"Your right, time is now of the essence and utmost importance," The Professor agreed. "We cannot afford to be slowed now!"

The four darted toward the elevator that would take them down the tower, so they could try reach Descole before he escaped. As they descended the tower, Aurora reflected on what she had just done. The key. It was lost to them. And now, the world could still be at risk. Aurora had no idea what to do. She prayed however, that a miracle would happen. She closed her eyes and concentrated, pleading with anyone who might be listening, that things would be OK. That things would not end terrible for the world.

Thankfully for the lone Guardian, lost in a strange realm though she did not know it... she would be granted her wish.

 _ **Edit: Corrected a few mistakes in the story. Im wondering if instead of calling these one-shots I do AU's they should just be called AS's, for Alternate Scenes. Hmm.**_

 _ **Right, I hope you all enjoyed reading this little one-shot of mine. There were actually 2 different ways I had planned for this story to pan out, but I won't go into detail in those alternate endings as I simply feel they were way, WAY to dark, and I didn't wanna go that far. How they would have gone I will leave up to your imagination, if your willing to risk thinking about it.**_

 _ **Again, Im sorry about how long its been since I've been active here on the site. I know I said I was sorry in the Ezio's Thoughts fanfic, but I want to emphasise it. I know its been awhile and I wish I had been active. I hope that in the future I can do better and that you all enjoy reading anything new I can get out here on the site.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading though everyone. Hope ya'll like it and I hope it wasn't too depressing. Like I said before, this ain't really my style. But its always good to try new things I suppose. Branch out and so on.**_

 _ **Oh, and lets not forget everyone.**_

 _ **Stay awesome!**_


End file.
